Dialgapedia:Libro de visitas
PKMN:Libro de visitas Como todos sabéis, PKMN, es un wiki fundado por con un crecimiento de tamaño muy grande. Pues bien, aquí podéis poner, todos los usuarios -incluyendo los anónimos- lo positivo que pensáis de esta wiki. ¡No os olvidéis firmar! Firmas *PKMN es un wiki al que he dedicado muchísmo tiempo, a pesar de que no soy su fundador y estoy contento con mi trabajo y con el de todos. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 15:16 18 jun 2010 (UTC) *Pues PKMN es para mí, La Wiki Perfecta, todos nos caemos bien, y da gusto editar acá :P, y edito porque sé que será muy grande Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 10:25 18 jun 2010 (UTC) *A pesar de que soy nuevo,yo creo lo mismo que Franco,que es estupenda y tiene todo lo que se necesitta sobre pokemon y ademas cosas que no tiene Wikidex,como las ciudades.Alex pokemon 16:00 18 jun 2010 (UTC) *Pues yo llegué a PKMN cuando apenas tenía 300 artículos, la he viisto crecer, he visto sus cambios y me siento orgulloso de trabajar en esta Wiki El Ciber 20:55 18 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡Únete! *A llegado a 1.000 artículos rápidamente. Muchas wikis empiezan y a los tres días ya esta abandonada pero esta con la ayuda de Dialgapalkia, I.E.Poké y andres editando el media wiki, para mi es como dice franco, Perfecta.[[Usuario:Carlos96 |''CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96| 'XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| '''Ja]] [[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|'Hu...' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|'Ven']] 20:57 18 jun 2010 (UTC) *Indudablemente una de las mejores wikis, no por información, sino por su comunidad y artículos de risa. Se que algún día está tenda la información necesaria para que sea perfecta--Vicho 21:46 18 jun 2010 (UTC) *La mejor wiki(para mi). Porque seguramente es la que más risa da( después de la Frikipedia). WikiDex puede tener mucha información, pero aquí lo pasamos mejor Alvarodarkray 13:50 19 jun 2010 (UTC) * El nuevo fenómeno en wikis no necesita explicación. El fracaso requiere de muchas excusas pero el éxito no necesita ninguna explicación. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 18:51 19 jun 2010 (UTC) *Con pocas personas hemos llegado a los Mil articulos,con tan pocas personas.No como Wikidex ahi contribuyen miles de personas.Hemos pasado a la etapa siguiente.--◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 19:37 19 jun 2010 (UTC) *¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Ya con mil artículos? Muchas felicidades a todos. Me parece que esto va a ser mejor que muchas otras wikias de Pokémon y ajksañnbashkgvjvhdbakjsdfh perdón ya me dió el ataque epiléptico.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 20:53 22 jun 2010 (UTC) *Esta es de las pocas wikis en las que estoy , pero es la más divertida y entretenida de todas Fantasy Champion 11:47 23 jun 2010 (UTC) *Os felicito --(._.)Come On To The Darkness(._.) 17:56 23 jun 2010 (UTC) *Esta wiki es la mejor de todas, la mas divertida, la mas movida, con esto quiero decir, que desde que estoy aqui me lo he pasado genial con todos vosotros =D *No estoy mucho en esta Wiki, "antes", pero ahora me incorporé de nuevo en esta Wiki creando y ayudando con un proyecto que ni WikiDex tiene. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 21:31 29 jul 2010 (UTC) *Esta wiki es la mejor wiki que e estado Hola =) 21:52 2 ago 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Psyduck.png *muy buena Gabriel Guerra. 22:07 2 ago 2010 (UTC) *una de las mejores*e estado aqui incluso cuando me bloquearon mirando como crecia y aunque no podia acer nada me daba gusto como crecia *Bueno,ya...ME VOY DE AQUI.A lo mejor vuelvo,pero lo mas seguro es que no.--cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף soy el reversor...¿O no te acuerdas? 14:50 9 sep 2010 (UTC) *No hay duda de que PKMN es la mejor Wiki de Pokémon,tanto por los torneos,como por las novelas,o por cualquier otra cosa,siempre será mi favorita,de eso no hay duda.Los usuarios de aquí me caen todos muy bien y trabajan duro para que esta Wiki sea aún más amigable e importante.--Ciro →En Pokémonpedia ' ',editc. 10:20 17 oct 2010 (UTC) *yo firmo gandArchivo:Groudon_NB.png¿algun problema?Archivo:MarioyLuigi.gif 23:39 29 ago 2011 (UTC) *Se siente libertad. Algo que falta en muchas otras wikis. -- 17:09 27 feb 2012 (UTC) *La mejor wiki de todas. ¡Estoy encantado! Archivo:Electivire_NB.gif Pokex70 Archivo:Magmortar_NB.gif *Les deseo feliz año a todos, en especial a los que me recuerdan y a los que mantienen PKMN aún en pie, Alvaro e Ismael, saludos a todos :)! link=User:MASTER POKEMON [[Usuario Discusión:MASTER POKEMON|'Challenge Accepted']] Forever Alone(Troll) 05:26 2 ene 2013 (UTC)